Reason for the rule
by Tigyr
Summary: McGee comes to Gibbs about the real reason for rule #12...rating will be higher due to being slash/pre-slash, is set just after Hiatus in season 3 and is definitely out of canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**Gibbs has to admit it is vaguely unnerving having someone watch you day in, day out. He can feel the wide green eyes sweeping over him, clearly wanting to ask something yet not wanting to at the same time. Speculating, that's what McGee is doing and Gibbs finally has enough. He waits until Tony goes to lunch, quietly asks Ziva to go check on Abby's findings regarding their latest case and heads over to the young male agent's desk.**

**"What's going on McGee? You've been staring at me ever since I got back from Mexico. What's on your mind?"**

**Tim looks up at him temporarily confused. The case has absorbed his attention and he isn't sure at first just what Gibbs is referring to. Then, it hits him and he blushes. Gibbs sits on the side of the desk, waiting for an answer. Tim looks around a bit nervously then seeing that the other two agents aren't there quietly asks, "Rule 12...it wasn't about you and the Director like everyone thinks, was it Boss? It was about you and Mike Franks."**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs blinks and Tim glances up just barely in time to see the surprise in those icy blue eyes quickly hidden by Gibbs' normal stoic stare. Tim blushes and twiddles his thumbs, clearly uncomfortable with the way he'd just blurted out his question.

"My house tonight, eighteen thirty hours. Bring the beer." Is all Gibbs says as he heads back to his own desk. The elevator dings just then and Tim shakes his head. Tony and Ziva are squabbling over the lunch items that Tony has come back with. Tony hands Tim a burger with all the trimmings and stops long enough to ask, "You okay there Probie?"

"Yeah, Tony I'm fine. Just doing some speculating is all."

"Well, word to the wise, McWondering...don't let Gibbs see you doing it. You'll earn yourself...yeowtch!...one of those. Geez, boss what was that for?"

"Chattering when you should be eating DiNozzo. We still gotta dirtbag to catch."

"Yes boss." Tony rubs his head as he heads back to his own desk.

Gibbs looks over at Tim who quickly lowers his own gaze, no doubt wondering if he was going to be the recipient of one of those "wakeup calls" today or even later that night.

Five o'clock rolls around and Gibbs quietly tells everyone to pack it in and go home. The trio of younger agents starts to leave when Gibbs reaches out and grabs Tim's pack. "Don't forget." is all he says and Tim nods.

Tony waits until the door closes on the elevator before flipping the switch. Turning to Tim he looks him up and down before asking him, "Don't forget what Tim?"

Tim smiles as he replies, "Nothing major Tony. Gibbs had told me about something and I had promised to look it up when I got home."

"Oh, thought it might have been something important." Tony says dismissively and Tim shakes his head.

"Nothing to worry about, Tony. But if you want to come over and play a game, you're still welcome to." Tim says, knowing instinctively what Tony's reply will be.

"Eww...no thanks Probie." Tony hastens over to Ziva's car, and Tim smiles as he watches them leave before he enters his own car and starts the engine. Once Tony and Ziva are out of range, he lowers his head and bangs it lightly on the steering wheel before looking up and driving out of the Navy Yard.

Gibbs has watched the whole thing and knows that Tim didn't tell Tony that the boss had invited the younger male agent to his house. Wondering again just how much Tim actually knows, he enters his own vehicle and heads home, taking the back roads so that he'll beat Tim there. He wants a chance to collect his thoughts before Tim gets there as he's still not sure what Tim is up to and how much he's going to be able to keep hidden.

The phone rings and he answers it absently, "Yeah Gibbs."

"What's the matter Probie? I can hear your thoughts all the way to the cantina." Mike's voice, rough and gravelly shouldn't have surprised him, but then the older man has always been able to do that ever since that day in an NIS office when a report was left lying on a desk

"Not sure Mike, but I think our secret's out."

Silence on the other end, until Mike asks, "Who knows and what do they know?"

Gibbs sighs, "I'll find out. McGee's on his way here now."

Mike's reply isn't what Gibbs is expecting, "Ahhhh, the Probie's little Probie. Not real surprised on that one truth be told."

Gibbs stares at his phone before he asks, "Why?"

"I watched him the few times I was there. He was always studying you Probie. He's quiet, like you and like you I don't think he'll be a problem."

Mike's statement isn't as reassuring as Gibbs is sure the retired agent means it to be. Gibbs can hear rustling in the background as Mike orders a beer and can almost see the older man flirting with the women around him as he waits.

"He brought up rule 12 and somehow connected us."

Mike snickers, "Well, Hell Probie I always thought someone would make that connection." He hangs up before Gibbs can even think of formulating a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

A hesitant knock on the door has him sighing slightly. McGee should know by now that his door is always unlocked. Then again, it's Timothy McGee not Tony DiNozzo at the door. Tony would have just barged on in, and probably listened in on the conversation while he did so. Opening the door he ushers Tim inside and then surprises himself by actually locking the door.

Theorizing that just due to what they will be talking about is the reason for his unusual behavior, he turns to find Tim holding up a brown bag.

"Budweiser okay, Boss?"

"Sure Tim and it's Gibbs when we're in my home."

Again that slight blush before Tim replies, "Okay...Gibbs."

Gibbs shakes his head and motions for Tim to follow him into the kitchen. The younger man does so, turning his head now and then as if looking around for the first time. That's when it dawns on Gibbs that it might actually be the first time he's seen Gibbs' house.

"You don't make a habit of dropping in McGee." Gibbs says as he takes the butcher wrapped steaks out of the fridge. He motions for Tim to sit while he heads outside to fire up the grill.

"You don't need me dropping in Bo-Gibbs. Not when there aren't many reasons for me to stop by."

Gibbs is silent. Tony, Abby, Ducky and Ziva have all been here at some point yet Tim hasn't. He knows the younger man hasn't as he'd have remembered if he had. That's the one bad thing about being a Gibbs: he remembered. Usually he corrected himself as he recalls just why he'd gone to Mexico in the first place which brings them to the reason that Tim is here.

"How do you like your steak?" Gibbs calls from the back porch, as he checks the grill, waiting for it to warm up. Sliding the steaks from their packaging he looks inside to where Tim is standing beside the kitchen table.

"Medium rare to medium depending on the cut." Tim replies as he places the six pack in the fridge. Feeling that blue gaze on him he straightens and opening the door, steps outside. He watches as Gibbs waits a few minutes before he turns the steaks over and then the older man looks at him.

"We'll talk after we eat." Gibbs says and Tim nods in agreement. He's still wondering how he'd managed to ask that particular question, to Gibbs of all people and yet..it's almost as if a puzzle piece had been missing and now he's on the verge of solving part of that particular puzzle.

Dinner over and dishes put in the washer, Gibbs leads the way into the living room where he starts the fire and then looks over at Tim who is again watching him almost thoughtfully.

"Penny for them."

"Oh, uh...umm," that's the McGee he's used to.

Gibbs settles into his recliner and sipping on his beer stares into the fireplace. "What do you want to know McGee?"

"I just...is Mike Franks the reason for the rule? Is he the reason that you established rule 12 and if so, what happened? I won't tell anyone else I just wondered if I was imagining things when he was here."

Gibbs sighs as he rubs his forehead with the cool bottle of beer. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

Tim blushes as he admits, "There's someone I want to go out with but I can't ask them without your permission."

Gibbs raises an eyebrow, "You wanna go out with DiNozzo?"

"Never said that." Tim replies and Gibbs narrows his gaze.

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me." Tim rallies, then blushes at the challenge he just issued and Gibbs smiles. He's often wondered about Tim's sexual background, despite Tony's or maybe because of Tony's constant teasing of the younger man. He thrusts those particular thoughts to the side as he ponders where to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of uneasy silence Tim whispers,"What happened after Shannon and Kelly?"

Damn the kid does know how to go for the jugular.

Gibbs sighs as he thinks back to those days so long ago and a file that a certain NIS agent left out for him to read. The journey to Mexico is still a blur, but he remembers driving down the dusty road and then the waiting, hot sun beating down on his neck and back as he patiently waited for his target to come into his sights.

The pain in his heart had been pushed aside as anger took over, revenge for his wife and little girl became soul-consuming and redness started to blur his vision. He blinked once, twice to clear his vision and his mind, and settled down to wait. When the pickup truck bearing his target drove into sight, he was calm, resolute with what he was about to do. The shot fired, the truck stopped and through his rifle scope he could see red on the cracked windshield.

Anguish swept through him as he realized that despite his need for revenge, he wouldn't be able to hold his wife or little girl again. He screamed in frustration and pain as his heart shattered completely. He hadn't felt such agony in years not since his mother had died. Once again he'd been too late, but this time there was no one to hold him, no one to talk to, and no one who knew how he felt.

Two hours passed and before he knew it, he was driving back across the border. He didn't head to base, instead, almost instinctively he heads to the nearest motel.

"Was Mike waiting for you?"

Gibbs nods. He hadn't questioned the other man's presence. He needed human contact. To feel something anything other than the numbness that was engulfing him. Strong arms enveloped him and guided him into the room and led him over to the bed and helped him out of his clothes. Those same arms gently lowered him to the bed and tucked him under the covers before coming around to the other side and holding him through the night.

Gibbs stops and Tim can see he needs a moment, so he stands up and heads to the fireplace, stoking the wood within before putting another log on the fire. As he turns he sees Gibbs open his eyes and stare unseeingly at the brightly burning flames as he remembers...

That first night was uneventful. Just a man holding another man, helping deal him with the grief of losing his loved ones. They'd left the motel that very next morning and Gibbs hadn't questioned anything during the long flight back to DC.

Neither of them said anything as they disembarked from the plane. Gibbs headed for his truck, when Mike put a hand on his arm. "Gotta job waiting for you if you want it."

"Doing what?" Gibbs had said listlessly.

"Catching bad guys. Working with me at NIS."

"No promises but I'll think about it." Gibbs replied as he turned the truck's engine on. He was on the verge of turning into his own driveway when it hit him…no one was there. He had no one to come home to. He stumbled up the few stairs that lead to the front door, fumbled for keys and barely made it inside before he crumpled. Strong arms were once again around him and he barely recognized the faint hint of cigar smoke. Words weren't spoken as he was cradled against a warm body.

He barely registered the lips against his hair, hands running reassuringly up and down his arms. He pulled himself upright and managed to stumble down the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom. Losing what little food was left in his stomach, he didn't notice Mike's presence beside him, helping him wash his mouth out with water and some mouthwash before heading down the hall to the guest room. He couldn't stomach going into the master bedroom right then and to this day hasn't slept in there, yet another bone of contention between him and two out of three ex-wives. Mike stayed beside him a warm yet silent figure who undressed him and then held him as he cried once again for those lost to him.

"Was that the first time?" Tim asks softly, interrupting his reverie.

Gibbs nods as he remembers the caresses that first night. Masculine lips against the back of his neck, strong yet gentle hands caressing his arms and chest. Slowly consciousness returned and he found himself naked, yet not alone. A strong tanned arm was wrapped around his chest, and an equally tanned hand was fondling him. He started to protest when a moan escaped him instead. He turned his head and found those lips against his own, nipping softly, and he opened his mouth without thinking about it.

Gibbs still isn't sure why he'd allowed Mike the liberties that he'd taken that night. He'd woken up alone but a note from Mike was sitting on the kitchen table as well as a freshly brewed pot of coffee. The note simply read, "Job offer still good if you want it."

He'd gone in and talked to then Director Morrow and before he knew it was donning a blue jacket. Over the next ten years that he and Mike worked together their encounters were random. It's as if Mike knew instinctively when Gibbs needed him as that friend with benefits. He'd wait as Gibbs chased or was chased by this woman or that wife. And yet, when it came time for Mike to quit, Gibbs couldn't go with him.

"Was it Jenny or wife?"

"Neither. I just didn't want to go." Somehow he knew that if he had gone to Mexico back then, he might have very well stayed in Mexico. After all, aside from NCIS he really didn't have a reason to stay.

Mike didn't try to pressure him into going, and for that Gibbs had felt oddly grateful. He'd continued his work with NCIS, building his team, and earning his reputation as the top team leader. Not that he'd tried to, it was just something that came naturally to him as the Marines had done so many years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs stops his monologue and glances over at his agent. Tim is sitting on the couch, eyes closed as if sleeping and yet in a way Gibbs knows that the young man is thinking.

"What is it McGee?"

Tim opens his eyes and Gibbs sucks in his breath at the raw desire he sees. No, Tim can't do that! He can't cover his emotions that easily and yet, with a blink of his eyes it's as if the desire was never there. Gibbs wonders briefly if he'd imagined it when Tim stands up and starts to leave.

"I'm sorry boss. I didn't mean to upset you. I can go home."

Gibbs sighs as he says, "You're free to go, but answer my question."

"What question is that Boss?"

"Why? Why bring it up at all if you don't want to go out with someone on the team."

Tim looks at him and Gibbs is startled by the emotion he sees in the younger man's face. Of all his agents, Tim has actually been one of the hardest ones to read. Oh he can tell when he's happy but he's never seen this intensity, this degree of emotion before.

"I … I do wanna go out with someone." Tim stammers out and Gibbs can see a blush start to form on the younger man's neck.

"I need to leave. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'll just..." Tim once again starts to stand up as if he's going to flee and that's when Gibbs finally sees what has been in front of him this whole time. Tim didn't want to date just anyone on the team. He wanted to date Gibbs.

Tim's almost at the front door when Gibbs' voice rang out. It was quiet, yet clear as a bell as the team leader stated, "Stop...I just told you things I've never admitted to anyone; it's your turn to talk to me now."

Tim slowly turns around and Gibbs is mildly surprised by the embarrassment that is staining Tim's cheeks. Motioning with a partially empty beer bottle to go back in and sit down, Gibbs follows Tim into the living room and waits for the younger man to speak.

"When.." Tim clears his throat, "when I...when you...I..."

Gibbs phone rings and Tim glances away while Gibbs answers, "Yeah Gibbs."

"Open the front door Probie."

Gibbs looks at Tim who is poised once again to flee. "Stay." he commands softly as he heads down the hallway. Unlocking the door he raises an eyebrow as Mike slides past him. The retired agent saunters down the hall and smiles when he sees Tim standing uncomfortably by the fireplace, misery and worry written all over his young face as he tries to assimilate his thoughts.

"You told him, but he hadn't told you yet. How did you miss it Probie?"

"Wasn't looking."

Mike gives him a gentle smack upside the head. "Thought I taught you better than that."

Gibbs resists the urge to rub his head as he answers, "You did, I just chose to ignore it."

Mike motions to Tim's figure by the fireplace. "That one has had you in his sights, more than likely for the last three or even more years and you chose to ignore him? For crying out loud Probie, why?"

Gibbs sighs and Mike narrows his eyes. "You're ashamed of your own feelings. That you could feel something for him. And now you've got him feeling the exact same way."

Mike stomps into the living room and Tim turns around, blushing when he sees the retired agent scrutinizing him, staring at him like a bug under a microscope. Mike sits down in Gibbs' recently vacated easy chair, forcing the other two to share the couch or stay standing. Gibbs motions for Tim to come and sit down while Mike puffs on his unlit cigar.

"Just got one question for you, young one. How'd you figure it out?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I...it made sense to me I guess."

"How so?" Mike is relentless and Gibbs frowns slightly, wondering where the older man is going with his questions.

"First, you showed up at NCIS without any of us calling you and then you were one of the only ones Gibbs responded to after the explosion and finally when the case was solved, the first thing he did was retire to Mexico… to you. Sorry boss, not trying to exclude you here."

Mike nods thoughtfully as he recalls the phone call just a few short hours previously. Mike had actually been puffing on his cigar, enjoying the outdoor beer garden he was currently in. He'd followed Gibbs here a few weeks ago, helping the younger man and his team solve a case. While he'd intended to head immediately back to Mexico, something had stopped him. A pair of green eyes, his Probie's probie.

He'd been keeping an eye on that young man for a few months now; ever since his probie had gotten himself almost blown up. He'd known then that something was wrong; that gut feeling and when he'd arrived at the Navy Yard and been told that his probie had been in a coma, he'd gone up to ask just what the hell was going on. Those three agents that comprised his probie's team hadn't known who he was at first. But that one, that young McGee he'd followed Mike's every movement. Not physically but with a contemplative look in his eyes and a secretive one as well. One that set Mike's own mind to working and wondering.

He had noticed from the first day how this probie seemed so...similar to his own. Not so much the training as McGee was obviously a computer genius, but the intensity in those eyes when he'd arrived, how they'd focused solely upon him as if sizing him up, and then just as quickly was gone. He'd noticed that McGee didn't visit his probie in the hospital, unlike most of the team and in Mike's eyes, that had set up a few flags too. The interest in Tim's eyes, yet the deliberate staying away seemed odd, unless...was the young one interested in his probie? Mike had started his own speculating at that time.

Mike had temporarily put McGee out of his mind though when he'd stepped inside that hospital room and seen the confused and battered form of his probie. Gibbs' emotional state had been almost as raw as it had when Mike had first met Gibbs over ten years ago, and he wasn't sure how to combat it. He let the younger man talk and had given him a pair of hospital scrubs so that they could leave as soon as the paperwork was finished.

When Gibbs had shown up on his doorstep four months ago he hadn't been surprised. What surprised him was how long the young man stayed. It was almost as if he'd been running from more than just a jumble of memories. Mike had noticed that his probie mentioned everyone, all of the team including the director and the junior in autopsy, everyone single one except Tim. And yet in the middle of the night it hadn't been Mike's name that his probie had called out for. It hadn't been Shannon either. It had been a mumbling, as if Gibbs was trying not to mention it, and that had made Mike wonder.

And then the phone call tonight. Gibbs had almost sounded frantic or panicked by the thought that someone especially McGee could have figured out that rule number twelve wasn't solely about Gibbs and the director. Mike almost chuckles at the irony of it all. Probie's little probie actually had enough brass to ask about the past so that he could find out if they could possibly have a future together.

Tim scuffs his foot on the floor and Mike looks over at him. If not for the difference in age, he actually could see Gibbs shacking up with the young man. McGee was driven, not like Jenny had been for political gain, but more personal. McGee had depths to him that Mike wasn't sure even his Probie could find and yet, he'd managed to get Gibbs flustered enough for Mike to sense his unease and call him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mike grins around his cigar as he stands up and pulls McGee to his feet. "Come on, young one, let's go talk. Not you Probie…you stay here and think about things, mainly those things I told you about earlier."

Gibbs sits and Tim almost smiles at how easily he'd acquiesced when he sees Mike waiting impatiently by the doorway. He hastens to catch up and Mike puts a hand on his shoulder almost pushing him through the kitchen and out the back door.

Lighting his cigar, Mike inhales deeply, cursing the cough that comes forth as he does so. McGee glances at him, concern in his green eyes and Mike shakes his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, just a bit of smoker's cough."

McGee looks like he wants to argue but a frown from Mike makes him look away. He hadn't intended for his question to shake Gibbs so badly that Franks would show up, but in a way, he'd almost hoped the older agent was still in town, and had felt oddly grateful when he'd shown up so unexpectedly.

"What are your intentions McGee?"

Tim stares into the night sky, watching as a shooting star passes by. He then turns and Mike inhales even deeper as from the dimly lit doorway he can see the well of emotions in Tim's green eyes. This is not a passing fancy or even a fantasy for the younger man. He has actual feelings for Gibbs. Something so strong, that Mike is almost afraid to put a name to it.

"I just want a chance. I want to show him that he's not alone anymore. That someone can care for him and not as just a lover or a one night stand."

"You've not mentioned this to anyone before." Mike says and can see Tim nod in response despite the dark night.

"We still have DA/DT to contend with and I get enough teasing at work about my sexuality without drawing anymore attention, not only to myself but also to my team, and Gibbs."

"How long you expect to stay with him then?" Mike asks his question and almost withdraws it again at the sight of the hurt and pain in Tim's eyes. The younger man turns away from the older man's scrutiny and hugs one of the rails as he sits on the stairs leading into the yard.

"I…if he'd let me, I'd stay forever. But that's a fantasy that's just going to have to stay a fantasy."

"You really believe that McGee?" Mike asks as he senses Gibbs at the screendoor and motions for him to come outside. Franks can feel Gibbs slipping into a deck chair beside him where Tim can't readily see the other man.

Tim sighs heavily as he nods. "Gibbs doesn't see me as anything but a computer geek. I guess when you're told you belong to someone you expect to see something there aside from an occasional smile or head smack. It's that or I just read too much into it…like I normally do."

Mike glances down at Gibbs who has the grace to bow his head in embarrassment. He'd told Mike once that he'd never belong to anyone and yet he'd told the younger man that he belonged to Gibbs? What the bloody hell had his probie been thinking?

"So…and this is just idle curiosity McGee what did you think when Gibbs said that you belonged to him?"

Mike is standing close enough to see a slight reddish tint cover McGee's ears as he wraps an arm around his knees and softly replies, "That maybe, just maybe someone did want me, that I really would or could belong in his life. Not as a computer geek or even an agent but as someone special. Someone who could love me despite my shortcomings."

Mike glares at Gibbs who shrugs in response as Mike asks, "What shortcomings? Who says you aren't good enough for my Probie?"


	8. Chapter 8

"He does."

Dead silence as Mike drops his cigar and Gibbs rises to his feet in protest. McGee doesn't pay attention as he continues.

"Not so much by words but by his actions, or lack of them. It's obvious that he regrets taking me on as an agent. I've been screwing up ever since day one and now I've really ruined things by asking about you. I should just go and leave you alone. I'm sorry I brought it up, I shouldn't have even bothered."

Mike stops him with a hand to his chest. "Stop and breathe for a moment. You drop a bombshell like that into a conversation it's gonna be confusing. Now I'll ask you again, if Gibbs could get his head out of his ass and see you as someone he might be able to love, what would your intentions be?"

Tim stares past him into the dimly lit kitchen. "Just to show him that it's okay. It's okay to be scared and to grieve and to cry and want to be held. I'm not expecting white picket fences or blue gingham curtains. But I'd be willing just to be there if he'd allow me to be."

"Would you expect him to be home on weekends or to commit to a deep relationship?"

Tim sighs, "I don't expect anything right now except a head smack for even bringing up your relationship. I just wanted a chance to show him what it could be like if he ever wanted to open up his heart again. I know he won't ever love anyone like he loved Shannon, but I could…I could have tried…I can't even get him to acknowledge me by my first name why should I expect him to try and see me as someone that he could possibly open up and talk to?"

Mike tosses his cigar to the deck as he puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. "He just did…I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he's never told anyone what he told you tonight. Hell, I was surprised you managed to figure it out, and I'm not easily surprised McGee."

"Yeah," Tim replies softly.

"What haven't you told him then…besides the real way that you feel?"

"How afraid I am that he'll think this is a joke or he'll send me to cyber-crimes and not want me on his team anymore."

Mike nods thoughtfully, "I suppose you want to see him openly demonstrative and confess his undying love for you and all that other girly stuff too?"

Tim shakes his head, "I don't expect that not at work. If he wanted to do so at home that would be fine but I don't see him doing that right away either. He's been hurt too badly, too deeply for anyone to expect that. I wouldn't say that I wouldn't mind a cuddle on the couch or a snuggle in bed now and then but I'm not stupid Mike. If he needs to work on his boat to help control his anger or to figure something out then do so. Rule twelve or not, I'm not expecting him to change and especially not for me."

Mike narrows his eyes at that last phrase, "Why especially not for you?"

Tim looks straight at him then and Mike can see that this man is serious, "When you love someone you don't and you cannot expect that other person to change. Not right away. I'm a computer geek yes, but I'm also a Navy brat. I've lived on enough military bases to not expect loving touches or glances unless it's behind closed doors and sometimes not even then."

Mike closes his eyes as he asks the next question, knowing that his Probie probably hasn't figured out just what this young man is about to tell him. "You've been beaten McGee? For being a bi-sexual?"

Tim nods, "More than once. It's why I never told anyone about my background. I figured if they really wanted to know they'd figure it out. I also thought that Gibbs knew."

"Why?"

"He knew everything else about my background I figured he'd looked far enough or deep enough to see that too. I just guess when he said I belonged to him I took it to mean that he wanted me or that he desired me as more than just an agent. I should have known better. I should have remembered that just because someone says you belong it doesn't mean in their personal life."

Tim shakes his head, "I'll go now. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do. Bye boss, nice to see you again Mr. Franks."

Again he tries to flee, but this time Gibbs is standing in his path. "Didn't say I wanted you to leave yet."

Mike chuckles as he lights his cigar saying, "You two keep talking, I'll just be a moderator. Make that occasional odd comment where it's needed. In the meantime McGee, start listening with that heart again; you're not entirely wrong."

Gibbs gazes at Tim who is looking anywhere but at him. "Come on, back inside." Gibbs says softly and Tim follows him in. Mike watches them thoughtfully as he puffs contentedly on his cigar. He'd been right about the young probie then. He really did want Gibbs in his life and if his headstrong, mule-headed Probie actually had been listening to half of what McGee had been saying, he might be able to open those blue eyes and see what could be the best thing in Gibbs' life since the loss of his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim sits down on the couch, watching as Gibbs stirs the coals in the fireplace. When the older man turns around Tim has his arms wrapped around himself trembling. Not really knowing if it's from cold or reaction to the conversation he's just had, Gibbs unfolds the afghan and wraps it around him,

"Long night. Didn't expect this." Gibbs says as he sits on the arm of the couch.

"Me neither." Tim replies softly.

"Then why bring it up?"

"I just...I didn't really intend to. I think I just wanted to know if I ever would actually belong to you or if it was just your way of saying welcome to the team."

"Then how in the hell did you connect me and Mike to rule 12?"

"He's not stupid Probie. He might be a bit young, but he can see what others turn a blind eye to."

"And what's that Mike?" Gibbs looks up and finds Mike standing almost protectively beside Tim, a gnarled hand on the younger man's shoulder and for the first time in a long time, starts feeling a certain green-eyed monster start to raise its ugly head.

"The friend with benefits," Tim says and shrugs in defense when Gibbs turns his glare to him, "It made sense in a weird sort of way. You said yourself that you went to him whenever your affairs ended. That he was there when you got divorced or broke up with someone. Usually only a best friend or former lover will be there for that kind of understanding. It didn't really hit me though until you went to Mexico. I guess that's what cemented it for me. Why retire to Mexico, unless you had a lover waiting for you?"

Tim stands up and the older two men can hear the bathroom door closing.

"Hmm, and you wonder why he was able to reach that conclusion. Damn Probie, that's just common sense and minor detective work right there. Any one of those agents on your team could have figured it out, but he's the one who did. Why question him Probie?"

"I don't know Mike. I guess...I wanted to hear why he wanted to know. I never guessed that he'd be the one, always thought it would be Tony."

Mike snorts, "DiNozzo's a snoop Probie, and he'll look into your records, but he won't dig that deep. This one has been interested in you for a long time. He respects you though and your privacy. He won't say anything to you either as he's got some secrets just like you do and just like you, he's learned to hide them. He's never been here has he?"

"Nope, first time I think or maybe the second. He certainly didn't act like he's ever been here before."

"That's called respect for the individual that you are. He probably had to look up your address just to get here. Where's his car anyway?"

"He doesn't drive; car accident when he was sixteen."

Mike stares at him. "Probie, maybe you should ask him about that accident. It might tell you more about him."

Gibbs frowns as he turns from the fireplace where he'd been putting another log on to burn. "What do you know about his past Mike?"

Mike gives another indelicate snort as he replies, "More than you do apparently. But what do you care, Gibbs? You gonna ask him about it, try to find out more about him or turn him away? Cause if you don't want him then stop everything here and now. If nothing else, I can always try and make him look my way." Mike waggles an eyebrow, "The way you've been going, seems to me that I might have that chance with him. You know, unless you decide you actually do want him as something other than an agent."

Mike hides a grin as Gibbs growls at him, "He's mine, Mike. You don't need him and you're not getting him!"

Tim comes back in the room and finds the two men glaring at each other. "Umm, are you two sure you don't want me to leave?"

"Nahhh, you stay here kid. I'm the one leaving. You stay here and talk to the Probie. I think he's finally going to be able to hear what you have to say." Mike glares at Gibbs who glares back at him, daring him to try and take McGee away with him.

"If he doesn't, you come to me kid and I'll listen to ya." Mike stomps down the hall. The next thing they hear is the front door being unlocked and then opened as Mike slams it behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike's grinning as he stomps down the hallway. He extinguishes his cigar, opens the front door and slams it again, then glides silently back down the hall listening to the conversation within. He can tell that Tim is still standing there wondering what had just happened when he hears the younger man ask,

"I...did I miss something Boss?"

Gibbs sighs as he points towards the couch, "Not you missing things, Tim. Me...What's in front of me for one thing."

Tim stands there uncomfortably until Gibbs puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sit down, I think there are still some things we need to discuss."

Tim stares him confusion in his green eyes. Gibbs gently pushes him down on the couch and sits down beside him.

"What happened in that car accident when you were sixteen?"

Tim sighs as he says, "I honestly don't know. I can remember most of what happened prior to the accident, but the next two weeks afterwards are a blank."

Gibbs slides off the arm of the couch and onto the cushion next to Tim. "Okay, so what happened prior to the accident."

A wistful smile crosses Tim's face and Gibbs waits as the younger man reveals, "it was the first time I felt like I belonged; in my family that is."

Gibbs listens intently as Tim tells him about the discovery of the Camaro in a junkyard and how all three McGee men, Tim's dad and grandpa included all worked together to bring the car back to life.

"I…it was the one time they actually told me how proud they were."

Remembering how he'd felt as a young man trying to rebuild the car that was more than likely now in a junk heap back home, Gibbs nods in understanding. Tim keeps talking, "I …we had just about finished and I had asked Dad about putting in an airbag. He said that he didn't really see the need for one but if I wanted, he'd ask some friends to help me find one."

Gibbs stops him. "Did they know about your sexual preferences?"

"I…Dad and Grandpa knew…my best friend and I got caught one day when Dad and Grandpa came home from the base early I…it wasn't anything more than petting but, Dad went through the roof and Grandpa almost had a heart attack."

"So, your dad helps you rebuild the car and still offers to have some of his friends help you finish?"

Tim nods and says, "I had found and installed the airbags and then I was going to take the car for a test run. I remember the brakes seemed a bit sluggish, and like I told Tony, I was trying to find the wiper switch. The weather was a bit overcast and a fine mist was falling but the wipers seemed to be sticking, so I was going to head back home when the car went out of control and everything went dark. I woke up two weeks later in traction at the hospital." Tim stands up and heads over to the fireplace, while Gibbs sits there stunned.

Tim turns and stares at him, "I haven't told anyone that I care for you or that I wish you really did want me to belong to you. I've been scared that to do so might lead to you getting hurt, I was afraid that the explosion had actually been on their part. It's the main reason I haven't said anything to you before now. I was scared that they'd tried to kill you because I might have inadvertently told them how I really feel about you. But then you came back and Mike came and I knew you needed to know. That you deserved to know what I'm feeling. Even if you don't want me, this is why I wanted to know about rule 12."

Gibbs is getting dry-mouthed at the thoughts running through his mind. Of an innocent young man like Tim accepting the help; not realizing that he might be getting set up for something worse. A quick glance in the file on his coffee table has him looking up at the younger man with a new respect and a new worry.

"Tim, do you actually call home every week?"

Tim nods his head. "I don't give them details. I just say hello and that I'm still on the team; that I'm out in the field and not just a desk jockey as they like to put it."

Gibbs narrows his eyes, "Do they ask about your sex life?"

Tim nods as he replies, "So far, the fact that I've been out with Abby and a few other women has put them off track."

Gibbs stands up and puts a hand on his shoulder and Tim turns to him. Gibbs puts a hand on his cheek silently asking if he's okay. Tim shrugs and Gibbs gently pulls him into his embrace. "Mine" he whispers into Tim's ear and for the first time that evening Tim relaxes.


	11. Chapter 11

Out in the hallway, when he hears nothing in the other room but silence, Mike Franks nods in satisfaction. Mike has actually been to the junk yard where McGee's Camaro still resides. A minute combing over of the vehicle had chilled the old agent to the bone when he'd seen the fragments of a bomb still attached to the undercarriage. A triggering device meant to flip the car into the path of an oncoming vehicle and no way the kid could have prevented it. This is why he'd been in DC. This is why he'd been so abrupt with Gibbs. The kid's life had been in danger once and might be once again.

Mike sighs as he thinks about the past ten years. The on again off again liaisons with Gibbs. The real reason for rule 12 being implemented was not a simple affair or love affair even, just that damned da/dt ruling. Gibbs had speculated that with his own track record, others would automatically think that two agents one being male the other female, had met, fallen in love and one or both had gotten hurt in the line of duty due to said affair. No one would ever think that two men or even two women could hook up. It wasn't "normal" in the everyday world.

Mike had argued even back then that someone would figure it out. Now, someone has and Mike has to admit, McGee isn't the one he'd thought would do it. DiNozzo could have if as Mike had said earlier, if the former cop/homicide detective had chosen to dig deeper into Gibbs' past. Now, Mike isn't quite sure exactly what had set McGee on their trail, aside from recent events, but the explanation he'd given Gibbs had seemed plausible enough and reasonable even. However, if the two probies are gonna hookup then Mike wants to make sure that no one is gonna be able to break them up and McGee's past doesn't need to raise it's ugly head.

Inside the living room, Gibbs is thinking similar things. Of all the people, McGee had figured out the rule. Moreover, he'd done it due to Gibbs' own actions. He sighs and gently pulls away, making Tim look at him.

"You need to talk to me now. Why do you want me? What do you want from me?"

Tim looks at him thoughtfully, "I want you for a lot of reasons. Mostly because a few years ago, when you said I belonged to you, you sounded as if you wanted me to actually be yours. Not just as an agent but as something more. You gave me a bit of hope that I could finally come home to something and someone other than a dark empty apartment. As for what do I want from you? I want this...what we've accomplished here tonight."

Gibbs leans closer, "what have we accomplished here tonight, Tim?" he whispers as he runs his hand over Tim's face.

"Hopefully, a relationship that can continue outside of work." Tim whispers back as he finally raises his own hand to meet Gibbs'. "I want these caresses Gibbs, I want this conversation now and then, I want you, but more than that, I want you to want this too. I'm...I can't be Mike Franks though. I wont be satisfied with just a night here or a pet there. I want all of you. I want you to believe that and to believe in not just that but in us, in you and me."

Gibbs brings Tim's hand up to his own face, relishing the feel of the skin against skin, even if it is just a minor contact.

"The question now is, where do we go from here?" Tim says and Gibbs stops. He stares at Tim who stares back at him. "Are...are you going to throw me out or let me closer. Do I stay the night or go back to that empty apartment? And what about Mike? Is he going to stay the night here or in the hallway?"

Gibbs chuckles as he nuzzles Tim's neck, "We could just stay here, doing this and let Mike sleep out there." He raises his voice, "Come on in Boss. We're done...for the moment any way." He keeps an arm around Tim as Mike wanders back in the room. Mike hides his grin as he sees the possessive grip Gibbs has on Tim. Tim for his part is actually relaxed and smiles at the older man when he sits down in the recliner.

"So, you two probies gonna go do some private probing?" he says suggestively and sighs in mock disappointment when both younger men shake their heads. "Damn, I was hoping to see some live action this trip."

McGee blushes but Gibbs just raises an eloquent eyebrow.

"Alright, alright...I get it. Now we need to get some other things figured out. Like how to get Tim's relatives off of his back once and for all."

Tim glances at Gibbs who is already nodding in agreement. "Mmm...Need to bring in the reinforcements though."


	12. Chapter 12

Tim sighs and both older agents look at him. "I can just hear Tony's comments about McFairy or something now."

Gibbs frowns and Mike chuckles, "Then don't tell him, little probie. Treat this as what it is; a cold case. Just because it's yours doesn't mean you need to reveal it this soon. Now what we need to do is get that family of yours off your back. Do you trust me enough to let me help you do this?"

Tim blinks as he thinks about what Mike is offering. "You're saying you want to take on my dad?"

"Yep, always wanted to kick some Navy ass and starting near the top is a good challenge. Besides, I'll take Fornell with me; he likes a good ass-kicking now and then."

"Or needs one," Gibbs murmurs softly and Tim grins at him. He sobers just as quickly as he thinks about Mike's safety.

"I...why are you so invested in this Mike? What made you want to help me out?"

Mike grunts as he flounders for an answer and Gibbs can't help smirking as his boss is put in the spotlight for a change.

"Ahh hell McGee. I like you okay? You've got brass where no one else does and that's what my Probie needs in his life. Besides, you managed to figure out rule 12 and that's something no one else has done."

"Not even Fornell?"

"Nahhh, but he came close one time when Gibbs divorced Stephanie. Could have figured it out then but Gibbs ended up on that assignment with Jenny." Mike is smiling broadly now and Gibbs stares at his former boss as comprehension dawns in Tim's eyes too.

"You had Director Morrow set Gibbs up with her and it took all the heat and attention off of you two. No one would know any different then as you quit soon after that."

"Yep and then Probie went to Norfolk and found his own little probie."

Gibbs narrows his eyes, "You've been doing a little digging Mike."

"Hey, I've had your six for almost 20 years Probie. If you want me to quit all you have to do is say the word. As for your question, little probie, you watched me more in the short time I was here than anyone else here has. That made me question your motives. Once I figured out that you were interested in Jethro and not me, well I had to see if you could be a good thing for him." Mike glances at Gibbs who is starting to get that jealous feeling again before turning his attention back to Tim. "I think that you could be and like I said, if he doesn't want you, I'd be more than willing to be second best so to speak."

He grins as Gibbs starts glaring at him again.

Tim steps in between them. "If we're going to get the others in on this we need to start soon or Tony will be suspicious. After all it is almost ten o'clock and where am I? At the boss's house. I've never been here this long before."

"Got a good point there Tim. Why don't we all get a good night's sleep and we'll start fresh in the morning. Mike you know where the blankets and pillows are, make your bed on the couch. Tim, you're with me."

With that, Gibbs grabs Tim by the hand and barely gives the younger man time to grab his go bag before leading him down the hallway.

"Gibbs?" Mike can hear the question in Tim's voice and smiles at Gibbs quick reply.

"Trust me Tim?"

"Yes." There isn't any hesitation in Tim's reply and Mike's smile gets even broader as he imagines the night ahead. He grabs a pillow and blanket just as he hears Gibbs say,

"Good." And he shuts the door firmly behind them. Mike tiptoes up to the doorway, and is almost disappointed by the lack of immediate sound. He waits for a few seconds longer knowing that Gibbs will be waiting for him to head back to the living room.

Inside the bedroom Gibbs puts a finger to Tim's lips as he waits for Mike's footsteps to fade away. Tim daringly licks Gibbs' finger and the older man almost moans at that singular sensation. Gibbs turns his glare on Tim who stares at him innocently. "Tastes like coffee."

Mike almost roars with laughter as he imagines what Gibbs' response could be. He chuckles all the way back to the living room and murmurs as he drifts off to sleep, "Tastes like coffee, indeed. You are gonna have your hands full with that one Probie."

Gibbs sighs as he looks into Tim's eyes. They are full of mischief at the moment and he can't help wondering just what he's possibly getting himself into. Is he really thinking about Tim McGee as a lover? Gibbs goes over to the dresser and pulls out a pair of pajama bottoms and not bothering to look at Tim, quickly skims out of his clothes and into the bottoms before heading to his side of the bed and turning down the covers.

"You got pj's in there? You might wanna put'em on if we're gonna get some sleep tonight."

Tim is a bit slow to move and Gibbs closes his eyes, not wanting or needing any more temptation than he's already had. So many times tonight he's wanted to show Tim just what he wants, has wanted in the back of his mind for the past two years alone. Tim's admission of wanting him back for just as long if not longer was enough to almost send him into overdrive. As for Mike and his little comments about taking Tim if Gibbs didn't want him...

Tim sits on the bed, as he quietly changes his clothes silently chiding himself for not just the finger licking but also the comment he'd made. All these years of keeping his silence, his heart hidden from Gibbs and now what. What will Gibbs be thinking? Hell, what else could he think other than the fact that Tim overstepped his boundaries. Tim sighs as he silently slips under the covers. He shivers slightly and is surprised when Gibbs pulls him close.

Gibbs runs a hand over Tim's chest, as he pulls the blankets up over them. He then murmurs in Tim's ear

"I like a little cuddle every now and then too, Tim. For now go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The nightmare comes around 1 am…Gibbs was half expecting it, just due to what they'd discovered that day. It was part of the reason he'd pulled Tim into bed with him. He'd had similar dreams just after losing Shannon and Kelly and again when he'd gone to Mexico. Tonight however, he's not the one dreaming.

He hadn't thought he'd be comfortable enough to fall asleep with Tim in his arms, but the warmth of the younger man's body and Tim's slow and steady breathing had soon lulled Gibbs into a peaceful sleep. His slumber is broken by soft moans and twitches. He can't quite discern what Tim is saying, but he can pretty much guess it's something to do with the past and the car accident that Tim still can't remember.

He brings his hand up from around Tim's waist to just over his heart which is starting a slow but steady climb from peaceful thumping to racing faster and faster as the nightmare unfolds. He still can't tell just what Tim is saying, barely making out a word here and there but the final words hit him in the gut like a sucker punch.

"No brakes, why would they fail? We just put them in." Tim's breath hitches briefly as if seeing something only he can see and he throws up his arms as if to cover his face and then collapses into Gibbs' arms, sweat and tears streaking down his cheeks. Gibbs waits until Tim's breath quiets again then slowly slips out of bed, and heads into the bathroom where he runs some warm water and brings out a washcloth to help wash away the sweat and tears.

As he runs the washcloth over Tim's face, Gibbs takes the time to actually focus on the younger man's features. From the high forehead to the smooth cheekbones, and there it is, a slight bump on Tim's nose, indicating it had been broken at least once. Gibbs doesn't look at Tim's lips or he tries not to. Those lips have been part of his more erotic dreams at least once in recent years and he smiles when they part, as if on some unspoken cue.

From this angle he can actually read Tim's lips and he almost stops his ministrations as he realizes that while Tim might not remember exactly what happened 20 years ago, he is replaying it, reliving it as if the time had never passed.

"Why McGee? Why do you never come to me?" He whispers and is shocked when Tim sleepily sighs.

"You never invited me."

He stares down but Tim is still asleep, and from what he can tell, for now the nightmare is over. For Gibbs however, reading what he did from Tim's own lips, the nightmare is just beginning. He still cannot believe that Tim lived it, and from what he can tell Tim relives it in his nightmares only…who holds him on those other nights? Has anyone? Is Gibbs the only one who does know? Surely Tim had been able to talk to someone about the accident.

Then again, it's Tim who, for all intents and purposes is almost as closed mouthed as Gibbs himself is. He's already said that he can't remember what happened to him for two weeks after the accident. What if the nightmares are Tim's subconscious trying to help him remember?

Gibbs tosses the washcloth back into the bathroom then looks around and sighs. Much as he wants to bring Ducky in on this now, it's way too early in the morning to wake the good doctor. He opens the drawer on the side of the bed and smiles briefly in triumph as he finds a pad and pencil. He writes quickly while everything is still fresh in his mind and leaves the two items on the bedside table when he finishes.

He then crawls back into bed beside Tim, damning himself for not seeing the truth sooner, for not trusting his feelings more when Tim's arm slips around his waist and realizes it's just Tim pulling him closer, seeking still more warmth, more reassurance against the nightmares maybe when the younger man snuggles closer, seeking the warmth of Gibbs' body. Why hadn't he looked past the innocence to the wounded soul beneath those green eyes? Closing his own eyes he takes a deep breath and lets it out again in a sigh as sleep claims him once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What Mike didn't say is that he'd not only read the report on Gibbs' coffee table, he'd started questioning things in it. That had led to him already calling Tobias Fornell and setting up a meeting in that beer garden. He'd asked Fornell a few questions to see if the FBI agent would be interested in helping him look deeper into the situation and Fornell, as he'd already said to Gibbs was more than willing.

Tobias Fornell actually did know more than he let anyone in on. He too had figured out long ago about Gibbs and Mike Franks being more than just friends. There had been too many coincidences for him not to figure it out, but he kept his silence knowing that if Gibbs had wanted him to know more details he'd have said something over the past ten years. When he'd read the report that Mike had put before him, he had stared at the other man briefly asking if he really was trying to set Gibbs up with Tim McGee. Not that he had any real problem with it.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a private man and from what he'd seen of McGee the younger man might actually be able to finally start pulling that hermit out of his shell. Fornell would do anything to see his friend actually live somewhere other than his basement. Tobias would confront the devil himself if it meant that Timothy McGee could accomplish that small miracle.

DA/DT was still in full force after all, and none of the rest of Gibbs team would ever dream that rule 12 was a shadow rule for the most part. Oh Gibbs would enforce it when necessary, but so far, with the possible exception of DiNozzo and David, no one had dared to try breaking it.

Fornell put a few feelers out and before the night was over, he'd received not one phone call but two. He talked to both witnesses for a few minutes, and then arranged times for them to come in and talk not only to Mike and Gibbs but possibly to Tim as well. Sighing briefly, he looked at the watch on his wrist, not too surprised to see that it was past midnight. He decides to call it a night, knowing all to well that both Mike and Gibbs are early risers despite their tendencies to stay up until early in the morning.

Mike rises at four a.m. and is a bit surprised that Gibbs isn't already up and making a pot of coffee or at least in the shower. Taking advantage of the fact, he showers quickly while the coffee is brewing and when he comes out, Gibbs is standing by the coffee pot, dressed only in pajama bottoms and pouring what is obviously his second cup of coffee. Gibbs slowly turns around not looking immediately in Mike's direction.

"Long night Probie?" Mike teases and is surprised to see worry lines etched in the younger man's face. He starts to stand up and ask more questions when Gibbs answers him.

"Nightmares…not mine this time." He puts the cup down and heads to the bathroom where Mike soon hears the water running. While Gibbs is in the shower, Mike calls Fornell who sleepily tells him what he's found out thus far. Mike thanks him and then asks him who he's found for witnesses. Smiling in satisfaction, Mike tells Fornell to get a few more hours of sleep, they might need him later in questioning the two men who've agreed to come in after all this time. Then Mike calls Ducky who listens to what Mike has to say and offers to call in the rest of the team. Mike smiles as he imagines the elderly Scotsman bustling around getting ready for a day of questions, answers and maybe, finally some peace of mind for two friends.

Tim comes stumbling out of the bedroom and Mike frowns at the circles under the young probie's eyes.

"You okay, little probie?" Mike asks with concern.

"Not used to sleeping with anyone. I think I might have had a nightmare too. I just hope that Gibbs can understand." Tim sighs as he pours himself a cup of coffee not realizing that it's the same one that Gibbs had just used.

"Do you remember anything about the nightmares when you have one?" Mike asks curiously and Tim shakes his head as he takes another sip of the hot brew.

"I try to but it's as if my mind won't let me remember; like it's shielding me from something I don't want to know about." Mike can tell that it's a source of frustration for Tim and is about to say something when he sees Gibbs coming back from the shower, this time dressed in blue jeans and a green sweatshirt with the word Marines on it. He then looks at Tim who is studying the cup of coffee like it has a secret message in it.

Gibbs shakes his head silently when Mike starts to say something and Tim heads down the hall, coffee cup in hand and soon the other two can hear the shower start up again. Mike watches as Gibbs pours himself a fresh cup of coffee. Once Gibbs is sitting down, he stares at his probie, knowing that something transpired overnight, just not what he had originally thought. Finally, just before the shower shuts off his curiosity gets the best of him.

"What happened in that bedroom Probie?"

"He had a nightmare Mike. One that he probably has at least once a month if not more often. I don't think his conscious mind wants him to remember what actually transpired the day of the accident."

Gibbs stands up and starts to refill his cup when he sees the pot is empty. He's just finished putting the water in and turning the pot back on when Mike looks up at him, "You mean the fact that his own father tried to have him killed?"

Tim's coffee cup crashes to the floor, shattering in several pieces. Both older men turn and Gibbs is the first to reach him. Tim is pale and wild-eyed as he looks at Gibbs who in turn glares at Mike before leading Tim back down the hall. Mike curses his own outspokenness as he cleans up the mess before following the other two. Tim is sitting on the bed and Gibbs has an arm around him. Tim is shivering with reaction and Mike reaches for the comforter in the nearby chair, wrapping it around both his probies before standing in front of them. He reaches out and tips Tim's chin up, lightly patting his cheek before gruffly stating,

"You listen to me Timothy McGee. He is not going to hurt you again. Probie and I won't let him. I've already got Fornell working on this and knowing him he's started bringing your team in by now."

"They don't know the particulars?" Gibbs quietly asks and Mike shakes his head.

"No. Tobias and I agreed that if you want to tell them it's up to you. For now, they're doing research on a cold case and we're going to be coming in to talk to some of the witnesses who are willing to discuss it with us. If they question us about where little probie is, well that's up to you to decide what to tell them."

"We tell them the truth." Tim states and Gibbs smiles his approval. "I'll either be in Autopsy with Ducky, drinking a cup of tea and fighting my nausea or I'll be watching the interrogations. Maybe a bit of both by the time it's all said and done."


	15. Chapter 15

Ducky smiles at the guard as the young man scans his ID before letting him in the Yard. It's not often that he gets to help one of Gibbs' team but he enjoys the challenge when it is put before him. He knows about Tim's nightmares as the younger man has come to him several times for tea and discussions about what might be causing them. He also knows that Tim is very worried about Gibbs finding out about the dreams and relieving him from duty or worse, the team, if he can't find an answer to them.

To Ducky's frame of mind, it's that worry about Gibbs and of course Tim's own deeper feelings for the older agent that is making the nightmares come more often. Ever since the explosion and Gibbs' coma and then subsequent departure forMexico, Tim's nightmares have been more frequent. Ducky hangs his mac and fedora up, and turns on the small stove after filling his kettle with water. As he waits for the water to heat, he turns his own equipment on, then starts making phone calls to the team, asking them to meet him in Autopsy. The kettle starts whistling and Ducky pours the steaming hot water into the teapot, letting the tea steep while he prints out the reports that Fornell and Mike want the team to work on.

Abby is the first one in and she smiles at him gratefully when he hands her a fresh Caf-Pow. Ziva and Tony are the next ones in and they all listen to him when he tells them his story.

"I have a friend who needs our help. Several years ago he was in an accident and it subsequently put him in a coma for at least two weeks. Now at that time, they didn't have a lot of suspects or even thought of it as being anything other than an accident."

Ziva looks up at him, "You have found, or your friend rather has found evidence proving otherwise?"

Ducky nods and continues, "Yes, in a way he has. Another friend was going through his file and found a few anomalies shall we say? This friend then went to the impound yard and actually found my friend's vehicle."

Tony whistles, "Must have done some digging on that one. Most impound yards won't keep a vehicle for more than a few years, unless there was something suspicious or ulterior motive to do so, or it was actually part of a crime scene."

Ducky nods again, "The latter one dear boy which is why I have asked all of you for help. Abigail, my friend's car is or should be delivered to the garage within the next hour. I'd like you to see why his brakes failed when he had just had them installed the week before. Tony, Ziva these two files contain the parameters of my friend's case."

Tony flips through the first few pages frowning at what he sees and wondering why it all seems vaguely familiar. Ziva looks through the file too, at the pictures of the vehicle after it was impounded and looks up at Ducky in surprise.

"Your friend managed to survive? How was that possible Ducky? I have seen accidents like this and most do not walk away unscathed."

"You might say he had a guardian angel with him that day. Gibbs will be talking to him later, when he arrives. As for Timothy, he's still doing that background check for Gibbs and might be sequestered in MTAC for most of the day."

NCIS-NCIS-

Tim is actually in the observation room, staring at Pete Evans in wonder and surprise as the one day he couldn't remember finally starts to become clear in his mind.

Twenty years ago:

Excitement is coursing through his veins as he finishes the final wax job on the Camaro.

He slips into the house for some water and frowns briefly when he sees one of his father's friends come around the corner. It's Lieutenant Evans and Tim smiles at him. The burly lieutenant has been helping him with the Camaro, and even agreed with him about put the airbags in ever since Tim had put his foot down about that one extra safety precaution. His father and grandfather hadn't been too happy about the extra expense, but as Tim was the one using his paper route money for it they really had no say in the matter.

He can remember asking Pete about being married and how the other man has admitted to having a fiancé. Pete has asked Tim about girlfriends and Tim had blushed as he told Pete that he hasn't found that special person yet. Pete hadn't questioned him any further and Tim has basked in the praises from the other man as they finished each section. More than once he's wished that Pete could have been his father or at least someone he could talk to about things that most kids can confide to their parents about. He almost succeeded one day but then the commander had started shouting and Tim had clammed up again.

""Hey Pete, it's all finished. I…I…I'm about to take her out for a test run. You…you wouldn't want to come with me w-would you?" Tim blushes as the stammer he's been without for the last few months raises its ugly head again.

Pete shakes his head, "Just here for a cuppa java with the boss today Tim. How's school been going?"

Tim ducks his head and Pete smiles in sympathy, "Still getting razzed about being two years ahead?"

"Yeah, it's not easy. I just wish…"

"What kid?"

"That I didn't get seasick. Maybe then the commander would like me more."

Pete hadn't said much, just shaken his head and Tim remembers sighing as the nice lieutenant headed towards the house. He had looked back and almost ran to the Camaro when he saw who was with Pete and the commander: two of the commander's most trusted officers. Neither of them was a nice as Pete and when either man smiled they wore what Tim would have called an evil grin. Tim didn't trust them and wanted nothing to do with them. He's been glad that neither man had offered to help him with the Camaro as he isn't sure he'd have wanted their assistance if it had been available to him.

Tim starts the car and waves to Pete who waves back just as Joe and RC come out of the house. Tim drives cautiously around the block just to make sure he can find his wipers and adjust his mirrors. He sees Pete's familiar blue and silver pickup in his rearview mirror and is oddly relieved that the lieutenant is following him. As he picks up speed and heads towards the closest highway, he hears an odd popping sound.

Nothing happens right away, and Tim continues driving. He's almost to the freeway when the unthinkable happens. Two faster moving vehicles pass both Pete's vehicle and his own. They swerve into Tim's lane and one even bumps into him as he tries to brake yet nothing happens. Tim tries every trick he's been taught from using the emergency brake to cutting the engine and still he can't stop in time to avoid the barricade, thanks to the other vehicles he's going too fast to stop. As the car shoots down a small embankment, Tim reflexively throws up his arms and ducks his head, praying for a miracle.

The car rolls and Tim can hear Pete shouting at him through the broken windows yelling for help and trying to provide encouragement at the same time.

NCIS-NCIS

Tony keeps reading the file in his hands, wondering where he's heard about this happening before when he sees the pictures of the battered Camaro. He pales and looks up at Ziva who looks up at him in question. Not bothering to tell her anything else, he grabs her by the arm and runs towards the elevator and the evidence garage.

Abby is muttering under her breath about brake maintenance when something odd catches her eye. She inhales sharply and wheels herself out from under the car just as Tony and Ziva come running off the elevator.

"Tony! You pulled a Gibbs! Is he on the way too? I can't believe the driver survived this, it must have been faulty or it would have succeeded! Where is Gibbs Tony? Tony!"

Tony's mind is reeling in shock and he slumps on the floor near the Camaro. Ziva pulls out her phone and calls Ducky asking him to come to the evidence garage. "Tony is acting like he has seen a host…or a goose has waddled over his grave."

Ducky sighs as he enters the elevator with Palmer on his heels. Now that the file is opened, Palmer too asks Ducky how the patient survived. "He was released AMA to his parents? Did they expect him to die at home?"

Ducky adjusts his glasses and rubs them with a corner of his handkerchief. Just as the elevator doors open and they walk into the evidence garage, Abby opens the glove compartment of the vehicle. As the goth starts stumbling backwards in shock, Ziva and Palmer barely manage to catch her as she reads the name on the registration card outloud. "Timothy McGee."


	16. Chapter 16

Lieutenant Pete Evans has been waiting for this particular day for years. Almost twenty years ago, the newly transferred officer hadn't been able to do much for young Timothy McGee aside from calling 911 when Tim's car had rolled. He sips at his water and as he waits for the interrogation to begin, remembers when a green eyed young man had touched his life for the last time.

Almost twenty years ago:

The car was finished and in Pete's eyes the young Tim had never been prouder of anything. He remembers the excitement in Tim's eyes and voice as he'd rounded the corner of the housing unit where Tim and his family had been based. The young man is so excited, he starts stuttering for the first time in weeks. In fact it's the first time since they had started working on rebuilding the Camaro.

"Hey Pete, it's all finished. I…I…I'm about to take her out for a test run. You…you wouldn't want to come with me w-would you?"

Pete Evans smiles at the blushing young boy/man. No matter what his commander has said about his son, Tim has been right there the entire time with the rebuilding of the engine and he's almost forgotten that the commander insists that Tim is gay. Pete has been around a lot of men during his time in the Navy and in his mind, Tim isn't gay so much as he's bi. Or maybe bi-curious would be a better choice of words. Of course, to the commander there isn't any difference.

Tim had asked Pete if he was married while they worked on the car, and when Pete had mentioned his then fiancée the younger man hadn't broached him about anything in that regard since. Admiration for Pete as an officer had shown briefly during introductions and thanks as Pete had praised him while they were working but there has been no untoward behavior on Tim's part at all.

Pete shakes his head, "Just here for a cuppa java with the boss today Tim. How's school been going?"

Tim ducks his head and Pete smiles in sympathy, "Still getting razzed about being two years ahead?"

"Yeah, it's not easy. I just wish…"

"What kid?"

"That I didn't get seasick. Maybe then the commander would like me more."

Pete frowns at the implication that his commanding officer didn't like his own son, but he can't deny the cold way in which Tim is treated. If he hadn't seen with his own eyes the familial resemblance, he'd almost think Tim was more of a foster child or the red-headed step child. He watches with concern as Tim goes out to the newly rebuilt Camaro and starts the engine.

Commander McGee comes out of the house and shakes Pete's hand. "Thanks for helping Tim the past few days. I really appreciate you and the others coming over."

Pete looks at him in surprise. For the most part, he and Tim have been the only ones working on the Camaro and he didn't know of any last minute changes. What is the commander referring to? Then he sees two of the others from base exit the house and Pete knows something is going on. Joe and RC Waits are two of the commander's favorites and neither man has a good reputation. None of the others on the eod squad like working with the brothers as they tend to beat first and ask questions later.

"What's up Commander?"

"Oh, nothing to be concerned about Evans, we're just here to provide moral support for Tim."

Pete shakes his head, still not sure what is going on and almost certain that it's not going to bode well for Timothy McGee. As Tim starts the car, and waves to Pete, he almost wishes he'd agreed to go with the kid. Something doesn't feel right, and he heads for his truck, ignoring the others as he does so. He doesn't know what is going on, but he decides that he needs to follow Tim McGee just in case his gut feeling is correct and the kid ends up needing a ride home. Tim is cautious at first, then as his confidence builds, Pete can see Tim shift the car into a higher gear and they head towards the freeway. Less than five minutes later it happens. Two vehicles, similar in make and model to those driven by the Waits brothers go streaking past and one deliberately bumps into Tim.

Pete tries to speed up and run interference, but it's too late. Tim's Camaro hits the barricade, and hurtles down a small embankment, rolling as it does so. Pete pulls over and runs down the hill, calling out to other drivers to call 911, even as he calls out to Tim. He carefully pulls the unconscious form from the driver's seat just as someone else calls out that the ambulance was on its way.

Present Day:

"He needed more than a simple ride home." Gibbs states quietly and Evans looks him straight in the eye.

"He ended up in an ambulance and I never saw him after that. From what the commander indicated, Tim never made it past the emergency room let alone home."

"There was no inquiry or follow-up?"

Evans shakes his head. "No, the commander had a lot of pull and the admiral even more so. I tried to see Tim that first day, but as I wasn't his father or even related, I was relegated to the waiting room. The commander came over later and said that Tim didn't make it; that he had succumbed to his injuries."

"You transferred out of McGee's unit shortly afterwards."

"I couldn't stay with a man who would see his own son injured just due to his sexual preferences. I couldn't save Tim, but I was able to serve our country for a few more years."

"What if I said he was alive?"

"The commander? I'd say good let me press charges."

"And Tim?"

Evans scrubs his face with his hands. His fondest wish is that he'd been able to save Tim. That he could see him one more time if only to assuage his guilt in not being there sooner or having enough evidence to do something to bring charges against Commander McGee and Pete's fellow officers.

Gibbs taps the table in front of him. "Hey, look at me. I asked you what if I said Tim McGee is still alive?"

Pete glares at him, "I'd say prove it. Let me see with my own eyes that a young man I respected and liked, yet have believed to be dead for almost twenty years is still alive."

Gibbs nods and the door slowly opens. "Hiya Pete."


	17. Chapter 17

(Just prior to Gibbs talking to Pete Evans)

When Fornell next contacts Mike, he tells him just who the two contacts are. One is Pete Evans. The other is one that Fornell himself is bringing in and when they hear who it is both Franks and Gibbs agree that Tim doesn't need to know about him. Mike heads off to Interrogation Room Two while Gibbs gives Tim the option of staying in Observation Room One or heading down to Autopsy.

"What's going on Boss?" Tim's quiet questioning look has Gibbs sighing as he tells him.

"We found two men who know what happened the day of your accident. One is Pete Evans; he was the one who rescued you from your car."

"The other one?"

"Is one of those who caused your accident." Gibbs admits and Tim frowns at him.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to find out why?"

"You may not like the answer."

"If it's my father or someone who worked with him I think I need to know Boss." Tim argues.

"Very well. Evans hasn't arrived yet anyway." Gibbs sighs, but Tim notices that Gibbs doesn't leave his side as they enter the smaller observation booth.

As the lights go up and Tim sees who is sitting in the chair, he shivers slightly as he tries to remember just where he's seen that evil twisted smirk. Gibbs stands protectively in the corner, not saying anything as he sips his coffee and watches Tim's reactions. He wants to protest Tim even being there, but knows that if Tim is ever going to get any closer to finding some sense of closure, to getting rid of the nightmares he needs to hear what happened.

Tim's mind is still swirling from Mike's statement earlier that morning; that his dad tried to have him killed and by two of his dad's fellow officers. He's known for years that the older McGee has hated him, hated the fact that he couldn't go out to sea like all the other male McGees. Tim's sexuality has also been a bone of contention, but he's already told Gibbs that. There couldn't be anything else or any other reason for trying to kill him though. Or none that Tim could think of. After all, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was his father's son. He'd done his own research on that during one of his science classes. Not that the old man knew or even cared.

"What are you thinking?" Gibbs asks quietly.

"How evil he looks." Tim says as another shiver goes up his spine. Gibbs steps closer and Tim takes a step back. Gibbs arm goes around him and Tim can smell the coffee and Old Spice as Gibbs whispers in his ear.

"He can't hurt you anymore. Tobias found him in federal prison. He's going back to lock up just as soon as we get his statement."

Tim relaxes slightly as Gibbs keeps his arm around him. He's not afraid to admit that the man in interrogation scares him and he still doesn't know why or just what connection the man could have with him or even his father.

"Gibbs?"

"We have others out there bringing in your dad. He's on his way here too."

"You'll be here." Tim states, knowing instinctively that Gibbs will be conducting that particular interview.

"Mmm-hmm." Gibbs says as he runs a protective hand up and down Tim's arm.

"I might need to stay in Autopsy for that one." Tim admits and Gibbs pulls him closer.

Mike finally enters the interrogation room and both Tim and Gibbs straighten as they listen to the former agent as he starts grilling the man inside. Hatred gleams in Joe Waits eyes, hatred not just for the commanding officer who'd set him up, but also for Tim surviving the car crash.

"Little maggot! Shoulda died like the worm he was! Old man McGee hated him just for existing! Hell he woulda died if RC had installed that damn bomb correctly. Kept telling him to rewire it so the entire engine would blow. And then what happens, instead of hitting another vehicle kid hits a barricade; slowed him down just enough to get a few rolls in but not enough to kill him. Freak of nature had a freaking fairy godmother alright! Should died then and there! Or at least had the decency to die in the ER!"

"Why? Why would you care?" Fornell asks even though he knows the answer. Waits confirms it in his next declaration.

"Damn commander wouldn't pay us since the kid didn't die! He said he was gonna cut his losses. Well it took some time and a lot of planning but we cut him anyway! Taught him not to mess with us! RC made the ultimate sacrifice making sure that the commander knew not to mess with the Waits brothers! Ha!"

"What did you two do?" Mike asks and Fornell looks at him. Mike's voice is almost quiet as he asks the question and he can see fire in those eyes. Fornell shivers as he remembers other cases where that internal fire was lit. Usually on cases that Franks takes a personal interest in and when that happens, the other person had better have a deep hole to hide in. Luckily for Joe Waits, the murder charges that he's in for have him in a hole that he'll never escape from or he'd more than likely be looking up at Mike wondering just where that knife/gunshot wound came from.

"When we heard you was looking for new evidence in the McGee case RC made sure he was invited along. Planted the bomb on the plane that's gonna bring the other McGees here."

"Boss?"

Gibbs is already on the phone and Tim can tell that for once Joe Waits is telling the truth. Gibbs listens quietly to the passenger list and turns to Tim when he's done.

"Sorry Tim, both your dad and your grandfather were on that flight. So was RC Waits."

"What about my mother and sister?"

"No mention of any female McGee passengers."

Tim sighs and Gibbs looks at him. "You almost sound relieved by that news McGee."

Tim shakes his head, "I...it might make me sound bad, but I am a bit relieved. I tried to be what they wanted, but I couldn't. In their eyes I was never good enough. Mom and Sarah aren't or I don't think they were ever involved in this thing. Mom just couldn't get out of a bad situation and Sarah is here going to college at Waverly not that he did anything to her anyway."

"Because she's a girl and not worth noticing?"

"Something along those lines, yeah. She had mentioned going home this weekend though so that's why I was worried."


	18. Chapter 18

_Gibbs taps the table in front of him. "Hey, look at me. I asked you what if I said Tim McGee is still alive?" _

_Pete glares at him, "I'd say prove it. Let me see with my own eyes that a young man I respected and liked, yet have believed to be dead for almost twenty years is still alive." _

_Gibbs nods and the door slowly opens. "Hiya Pete."_

"Tim! Is it really you?" Pete looks Tim up and down, taking in the whole man, and as his eyes travel up searching Tim's face for the young man he'd known so many years ago he finally looks into Tim's smiling green eyes. He nods as he sees the youth, the exuberance still within and then he sees the man standing so protectively by Tim's side. Gibbs cell phone rings and he leaves the room letting the other two catch up on past lives.

"So, that man that was just in here. Is he yours Tim?" Pete asks and Tim blushes. That's the man that Pete remembers, shy and innocent yet oddly attractive. Pete has never admitted to being bi or even bi-curious but if anyone could attract him he knows it's Tim.

"I hope so." Tim admits softly.

"What's holding you back?"

Tim exhales and looks towards the door. Pete nods knowing instinctively that Tim needs some reassurance and he puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. Tim looks at him and Pete smiles at the younger man.

"Hey, you managed to live with the meanest sonofabitch I've ever had the displeasure of working with. Somehow, I don't think that Gibbs is cut from the same cloth, despite being a former military man. He was a Marine I take it from the haircut?"

"Yeah."

"Don't sell yourself short Tim. You've survived where others would have and should have died. Give yourself credit and go for it. If you really want to have that relationship, go for it, I'd say you both deserve it."

Tim looks at him and Pete shrugs. "You can see something, some underlying sorrow in his eyes. It dissipates a bit when he looks at you. If you really care about him, get him to admit the hurt, and then be there when he finally does fall apart. It won't be something that will happen overnight, but I think you can handle it when it does."

Tim admits, "He's mentioned some but he's hiding a lot more. How do I get through to him?"

"You've already started if he's confiding in you. He seems like a very private man. You may need to push him even if it kills you to do so. You need to open up to him too though. Stop hiding your fears from him. It will be the only way you two can move forward."

NCIS-NCIS

Gibbs steps off the elevator and Abby throws herself into his arms. "Why didn't you tell us Gibbs? Why keep it a secret that this was Timmy's car?"

Gibbs looks at the others who are equally surprised and even a bit hurt at the secrecy.

"It's not my tale to tell Abbs. Tony, he told you he was in an accident. Did you ask him any more?"

"No." Tony whispers and Gibbs looks around.

"No, and the bad part is that aside from Ducky, I don't think any of us have, until recent events forced his hand and he had to talk to someone."

The other younger ones all hang their heads. Ducky bustles over and says, "Now, now, he could have tried to talk to someone."

Ziva looks at the others. "He could have, but would any of us have listened? What do we see when we look at Timothy McGee? A nice friend, a solid family background. Did any of us question him? Or when he tries to talk to us do we say, whatever McGee and walk away from him?"

Gibbs whistles. "Enough! We found out what we needed. And right now your friend is going to need your support."

Several pairs of eyes turn his way. "Think about what you've just read people and meet me upstairs in conference room one in ten minutes. Duck with me."

Ducky follows him and when they get to the elevator and the doors close Gibbs shuts it off long enough to say, "His dad and granddad were killed enroute. He's got a friend with him now, but he should be heading your way soon."

Ducky nods and when the elevator is turned back on, hits the button for Autopsy. Gibbs then rides back up to the interrogation room where Tim is still quietly talking to Pete. Again that small jealous feeling raises its head and then Tim looks up and Gibbs can see that while Tim is enjoying the reminiscing, Pete is not the one that Tim desires.

"You okay?" Gibbs asks softly.

"Yeah, I will be." Tim says and Pete frowns.

"What happened?"

"Joe Waits is here. His brother committed suicide and killed McGee's dad and granddad in the process."

Pete looks from one to the other. "When did this happen?"

"Just before you got here." Gibbs says and Pete stares at him in shock.

NCIS-NCIS

Mike and Tobias don't bother trying to get more out of Joe Waits. Fornell makes a quick phone call and then Waits is escorted back to the prison cell he'd left only hours before. Mike then heads for Autopsy where he knows Gibbs will be waiting with Tim and Ducky.

"Michael, so nice to see you again."

"Hey Ducky. Where's the dynamic duo?"

"I imagine on their way. I understand that Timothy did have at least one nice visitor today?"

"Yeah. Fornell managed to find the man that actually rescued little probie after the accident."

"And?"

"And he's not the one that little probie is interested in now is he?" Mike says rather testily and Ducky grins.

"You sound almost protective of Timothy."

"He's my Probie's little probie and I'm not going to let anyone say otherwise." Mike mutters gruffly as a slight red tinge colors his cheeks.

Ducky pats him on the shoulder. "There's no harm in liking someone Michael."

Mike glares at him and Ducky stares at him serenely as the elevator doors open and Tim enters the room.

"Ahh, Timothy, did you have a nice visit with your friend my boy?"

"Yeah, we exchanged addresses." Tim says softly.

Almost too softly and both Mike and Ducky look at him and catch him as his knees buckle. "Easy McGee, you've had a lot to take in today."

Ducky nods in agreement with Mike's statement as he hands Tim a cup of strong hot tea with sugar. Tim sips at the hot beverage letting it seep into his system and then looks up at Mike.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Waiting for you in conference room one." Mike admits gruffly and Tim smiles at him.

"The rest of the team is there and you're afraid of what might transpire?" Tim asks and Mike shakes his cigar at him.

"I like you McGee. Just remember, you don't need to bare your soul to them."

"Thanks Mike." Tim says as the three of them enter the elevator.

NCIS-NCIS

As the door closes behind Gibbs, the rest of the team looks up at him. Gibbs sits down and Abby starts to say something when the door opens again and Tim walks in looking a bit pale with Mike and Ducky behind him.

Ziva looks from the retired agent to the aging ME and the concern on all three of the older men's faces.

"What has happened?"

Tim looks at Gibbs who shakes his head.

"The files you read were mine. I really didn't remember what happened the day of the accident."

As Tim continues speaking, the entire team listens to him. Gibbs migrates around the room until he's right behind Tim. When Tim's voice falters, Gibbs puts his hands on Tim's shoulders and says,

"We got confirmation just hours ago that Tim's dad and granddad were killed enroute to talk to us about those days and weeks that Tim was in the hospital. Their killer committed suicide on the same flight."

The team is silent as shock hits all of them. Then Tony stands up and puts a hand on Tim's. "Sorry Probie. Let me know if you need anything." Tony's almost at the doorway when it hits him just who had tried to kill Tim all those years ago. He turns to Gibbs, silently questioning him about his sudden insight. Gibbs nods briefly then motions for Tony to leave with a look and a small shake of his head. With the senior McGee out of the way, there's no sense in bringing it up any further. Tony shakes his head as if to clear it, and with another quiet pat on Tim's shoulder leaves the room.

Ziva and Abby also offer their condolences as they offer him hugs before leaving the room. Palmer cocks his head for a moment, and then says, "I'll go make those sedatives you asked for earlier,Doctor. Tim might need them tonight."

He casts a quick look towards Ducky who smiles and nods his approval. Giving Tim an awkward pat on the shoulder Jimmy too leaves the room, leaving Tim alone with the three older men.


	19. Chapter 19:  Epilogue

Epilogue:

Tim sighs and the others look at him.

"Hard to believe that all I wanted was to know the reason for the rule. If my thoughts surrounding it were correct. I never expected all this to happen." He rubs his eyes wearily, as the day's events start taking their toll.

"Let's get you home little probie." Mike says softly and Tim nods.

"My home." Gibbs states as they enter the elevator. Mike and Ducky hide smirks at the possessiveness in Gibbs' voice. They are almost to Gibbs' truck when an evil voice with an equally evil smirk says,

"Hey McGee."

Joe Waits doesn't stand a chance. Three shots and a knife thrown later, the twisted man is lying on the ground staring up at Tony, Pete, Mike and Ziva in disbelief. Fornell is standing nearby, catching his breath.

"Freak of nature...damned freak of nature." Waits says as he closes his eyes for the last time.

Tim, Gibbs and Ducky come over and Ducky pronounces the man dead with a satisfied nod.

Tony and Ziva tell Gibbs they'll get their reports written up and handed in while Mike, Ducky and Fornell start dragging Waits corpse back to the elevator. As it opens, Jimmy steps out with a gurney and a few packets which he tosses to Gibbs who pockets them as he once again guides Tim to his truck. Pete looks indecisive for a moment, then heads for the elevator to give his statement to Tony and Ziva.

Alone for the first time since waking that day, Tim looks at Gibbs who puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him to buckle up. They get back to the house and Gibbs guides Tim inside, knowing that the younger man is near the end of his proverbial rope. Gibbs leads Tim to the living room, gently pushing him down on the couch before he goes to the fireplace and starts a fire, knowing that Tim is like himself and that he'll be able to open up more as he stares into the flames.

"Talk to me." Gibbs commands softly as he sits beside Tim.

"I just wanted to know if I was right. If you and Franks were the real reason for the rule. I wanted to know if I had a chance to actually belong to you. I never anticipated all this...this...this rigamarole."

Gibbs watches as Tim's head leans back. "And now?"

Tim's head turns towards him. "I'm still wondering if I can belong to you. If you want me in your life after all that we've discovered today."

Gibbs tugs him closer, wrapping him in his embrace. As Tim leans against him, relaxing into his arms Gibbs states. "You are mine Timothy McGee. Nothing and no one is going to take you from me."

"Promise?" Tim asks sleepily as he stares into the flames.

"Promise." Gibbs states firmly and tightens his grip around the sleeping man.

Hours later Mike Franks stares down at his two probies. Gibbs holding Tim protectively against his chest and Tim snuggling close, his head tucked under Gibbs chin. Mike carefully drapes a comforter over the sleeping men, then steps outside smiling to himself in satisfaction. His Probie and little probie are well on their way towards that reason. The real reason for rule number 12. The one reason that Gibbs could never admit to anyone, not even Mike Franks. A four letter word called love.


End file.
